You re the boy who murdered love
by Cindira K. 94
Summary: Pasa tantas veces que ya casi es costumbre, pero esta vez algo cambia en ella. Ella recuerda su secreto: la canción que escuchó antes de conocerlo. Claro que esto no lo dice, pero le deja en claro que él no es inocente.


You´re the boy who murdered love

…

Cindira K. 94

Era, después de tanto tiempo, normal. Era normal que ella acabara con un dolor en lo profundo de su alma, los ojos con picazón y las mejillas húmedas sólo eran un _plus_ que venía con el paquete. El temblar de las manos era sólo una parte de la impotencia que sentía, pues a pesar de que ya se había dado el caso en tiempos pasados, sólo observaba, callaba y se destruía por dentro colocándose una máscara de indiferencia o una sencilla sonrisa.

Aunque la sonrisa se quedó debajo de la cama, olvidada, hace mucho tiempo. Ya no tenía fuerzas para sacarla.

La situación era asquerosamente familiar. No podría sacar de sus memorias el olor del cigarro, el humo que despedía _esa_ máquina detrás de ellos ni las facciones de él al demostrar una vez más que los sentimientos dentro de él se habían marchitado y que ya no quedaba nada. Incluso usaba las primeras palabras de aquella vez que le hicieron sentir peor que mierda. Peor que ser atravesada por la espalda por las tóxicas palabras de otro _adiós_.

Ella quería que parara. Dolía mucho como para poder seguir aparentando que no pasaba nada por su interior cuando su diminuto corazón, mutilado y ensangrentado por balas anteriores. Y aunque quería culparlo por el dolor que le provocaba, simplemente no podía. Porque ella era la culpable de no querer entender, de ilusionarse una y otra vez de que todo cambiaría. Pero iba de nuevo a merced de aquellos ambares inexpresivos que la usaban.

Porque sólo era otro juguete de su colección.

Y, aunque el chico que tenía enfrente era el mismo que había asesinado al amor, no había miedo, ni resentimiento, pues había logrado acabar con algunas partes de sus otros sentimientos al dañar una y otra y última vez su corazón.

-…ya no es lo mismo que cuando comenzamos, tu entiendes, todo cambia…- el discurso rayado empezaba a hacer que Kid se pareciera a aquellos políticos que por delante eran muy formales, pero por detrás no eran más que hijos de perra comiendo dinero.

No decía nada, sus mejillas se habían mantenido secas y sus ojos, obedientes, ganaron fuerza conforme Maka se iba deshaciendo de lo que en su interior no había sido sacado desde el comienzo. Y mientras Kid daba una calada a su cigarro y cerraba los ojos, desinteresado en la chica que tenía delante, Albarn suspiró sonoramente.

Algunos sentimientos son buenos tenerlos. Pero hay que saber mediarlos y equilibrarlos, aunque el equilibrio no resulte posible siempre.

-y como te he dich-

-Kid-

-…- el semi-pelinegro calló y abrió un ojo –¿mh?- a tiempo de ver como Maka sonreía, no de forma como había acostumbrado a hacer los últimos meses, si no de la forma _genuina_ que nos sucede a todos: cuando encontramos la salida y podemos volver al camino que queremos.

Porque Maka se dio cuenta de que no merecía tratar como prioridad a alguien que la trataba como una opción. Sí, podría ser muy inteligente en cosas técnicas, pero, como todos, se tropieza en asuntos sentimentales o referentes a los complicados del amor.

Y Kid supo sin necesidad de palabras que con aquella sonrisa la había perdido. Abrió sus ojos, pues nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que Maka lo dejaría, lo contrario a lo que había sido siempre.

Pasaron los segundos y Maka habló: -Aquel día que fuimos en tu _patineta_ mentí. No me gustó.Para nada. Y tampoco me gustó lo que hicimos, ni lo que hablamos, ni lo que pasamos. Ahora que lo pienso no recuerdo momentos divertidos, ni siquiera recuerdo que hayamos salido a otro lugar que no fueran propiedades de tu padre. Y aunque piensas que lo tienes todo, te equivocas, pues no tienes una solo cosa.- al llegar a este punto, calló. Sabía que Kid estaba ardiendo en su furia, y sabía que preguntaría qué era lo que le faltaba.

-¿Qué cosa?- su tono rayaba en lo ácido, el tono que muchos usan cuando no soportan saber que no saben todo. Y Maka volvió a sonreir.

-Inocencia.

Silencio. A Kid se le hizo bastante extraño. Ya no era un crío, eso lo sabía, pero….

Maka, al ver su rostro lleno de confusión, respiró profundamente, antes de decir:

-"You´re the boy who murdered love".


End file.
